Nahpui Quarter (explorable)
General Information Area Name: Nahpui Quarter Region: Kaineng City Exits / Neighbour Areas *South-East: Shenzun Tunnels Exits / Neighbour Cities, Missions, Outposts *North: Senji's Corner Description This explorable area actually only spans the eastern half of the actual Nahpui Quarter. It is a completely separate area from where Nahpui Quarter (mission) takes place (the western half). The explorable area can be divided into three sections: North East, North West, and South. The three sections are only connected at the center of the explorable area. The North East section is connected to Senji's Corner to the north. A Resurrection Shrine of Balthazar stands by that portal. It is free of enemies. The North West section are the "high grounds" of the city, and is occupied by the Jade Brotherhood. At the southern end of the North West section, a bridge leads westward to a tall "island", where the Jade Brotherhood boss Royen Beastkeeper resides. Due to the much higher ground he stands on, his arrows have a long range and deal a lot of damage as players fight on the bridge against normal Brotherhood units guarding him. At the north western end of this section is a locked gate that connects to the Nahpui Quarter mission area. From the center of the explorable area, a long ramp leads downward into the South section, which is at water level, and consists of many burning structures. The Am Fah hold this area. It leads to Shenzun Tunnels in the east. A Resurrection shrine of Melandru stands by that portal. Most hostile enemies come in groups of four at level 20, so this area is generally not diffcult to explore. Beware however of Jade Brotherhood ambushes. Bestiary Typical Am Fah and Jade Brotherhood Monsters The Jade Brotherhood * Jade Brotherhood Knight * Jade Brotherhood Mesmer * Jade Brotherhood Mage * Jade Brotherhood Ritualist The Jade Brotherhood groups typically consist of the following patterns: * Group of 4: Knight, Mesmer, Mage, Ritualist * Group of 4: Knight, Mesmer, Mesmer, Ritualist * Group of 2: Knight x2 The Am Fah * Am Fah Marksman * Am Fah Healer * Am Fah Necromancer * Am Fah Assassin Am Fah patrol groups typically consist of the following patterns: * Group of 4: Healer, Assassin, Marksman, Necromancer * Group of 4: Healer, Assassin, Necromancer, Necromancer * Group of 4: Healer, Assassin, Assassin, Marksman * Group of 4: Healer, Assassin, Assassin, Necromancer Bosses * Royen Beastkeeper (Enraged Lunge) Shrines and Blessings *Balthazar: Northeast, by Senji's Corner. *Melandru: Southeast, near exit to Shenzun Tunnels Notes *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 92-113 monsters in Hard Mode. *A group of four Am Fah near the ramp to the upper section of the area will not attack. This is also the case in Hard Mode. Be cautious when you approach, as typically there are 2 Am Fah Marksmen in the area. They will have laid several traps. Also note that the healer (if any) still uses Heavens Delight and Necromancer (if any) uses Death Nova. * The Nahpui Quarter mission must have been done by all party members in order to vanquish the area. If not, certain areas will be locked and the foes within cannot be reached. category:Kaineng City category:Explorable areas (Factions)